Unique
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: To deepen their relationship, Sakura wants to make Sasuke's birthday this year the best one yet. But Sasuke's awfully hard to surprise.


"What do I do! Sasuke's birthday is in two days! What do I do!"

Sakura was freaking out over lunch at Ichiraku Ramen with her friends. It was July 21st almost a week since Sasuke and Sakura had started dating. Sakura was trying to do everything possible to be the best girlfriend possible so her relationship with Sasuke would last a long time. She wanted to give Sasuke a special birthday but he was too hard to surprise. He always caught her when she was preparing something for him. Now his birthday was around the corner and she didn't know how to surprise him.

"Just calm down Sakura," Tenten said.

"I bet Sasuke doesn't even want to do anything for his birthday," Ino reassured. "You shouldn't worry yourself so much. Celebrate by going out on a nice romantic date. If he loves you as much as I think he does then that'll be enough."

"But Sasuke hasn't celebrated his birthday since he lost his family. Don't you think its about time he got a party or something?" Sakura asked.

"Parties are so cliché," Temari said before Ino could reply. "If you want to do something special then do the date thing, give him a present, and have sex." "Temari!"

Sakura turned as red as a tomato, Teuchi started coughing, and Ayame almost dropped the stack of bowls she was carrying. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata stared at Temari in shock.

"That's what I would do," she replied simply, sipping her drink.

"You should do something you'd both enjoy," Hinata suggested to the still embarrassed Sakura.

"What are you girls talking about?" Ayame asked from behind the counter.

"I want to do something special for Sasuke on his birthday but he's so hard to surprise," Sakura replied propping her chin in her hands.

"With a guy like Sasuke you can't be so obvious about what you're doing. Act like you don't care and keep him guessing," Ayame suggested.

"Keep him guessing?"

Sakura thought about this all the way home that night. She was as quiet as she could be as she entered the house and made her way up to her room. She made it safely to her room without confronting either of her parents. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief and shut her bedroom door with a soft click. When she turned around she was face to face with her onyx-eyed lover. He looked slightly disheveled and his eyes were troubled.

"Did I forget something?" she asked.

Sasuke breaking into her room was not uncommon since they started dating. Sakura was growing accustomed to seeing him in her room when she got home.

"No," Sasuke answered her. "I just needed to talk to you. Its important."

"Okay." Sakura led him over to her bed so they could sit down. When she put her hand on his arm she felt how tense he was.

"What's wrong?" she asked him gently.

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his neck.

"I know how things work these days with rumors and gossip and all that stuff," he started. "I figured _I _should tell you before you hear it from someone else and get the wrong idea."

"Tell me what?"

"There's this girl that's been following me around a lot lately."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, I think she has a mental problem or something because she thinks that I'm _her _boyfriend."

"Oh. That's creepy."

"I've been trying to get rid of her but nothing seems to be working. I just want you to know before someone else tells you they think I'm cheating on you. Which I would never do by the way!" he added quickly.

"I know you wouldn't," Sakura said, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

Sasuke sighed and placed his head in his hands. Sakura had never seen him so distressed. She wanted to say something to cheer him up.

"At least your birthday's soon," she was about to say but remembered Ayame's words.

_Pretend that you don't care._

Those words were starting to make sense. Sakura began contemplating a birthday surprise based off of Ayame's words.

"Are you mad at me?" Sakura heard Sasuke say.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "I could never be mad at you!"

Saying so, Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the side of the head.

"I'm just mad at her for being delusional enough to think she's good enough for you."

"Really?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Of course. Now, what's her name?"

Sasuke laughed a little, a rare sound that he reserved for only her to hear. She smiled.

"This isn't the first time I've been stalked and I get all their names mixed up," he replied.

"Aw. Its tough being gorgeous isn't it?" she said jokingly.

"You should know," he laughed and leaned in to kiss her.

A few seconds into the kiss, someone knocked on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Sakura called, even though she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"Who do you think it is? Its me!"

It was Sakura's mother. The doorknob started to turn.

"Don't come in mom!"

"That boy's in there isn't he!"

"I'll see you later," Sasuke whispered and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke escaped out the bedroom window just as Mrs. Haruno burst into the room. Sakura's parents, especially her mother, didn't approve of her being with Sasuke. It was because he didn't have a family. That was one of many reasons Sakura didn't get along with her parents. Mrs. Haruno was fuming at Sakura but she wasn't listening, as usual. It didn't matter how much her parents were against it. She was in love with Sasuke. She always had and always would.

The next day, Sakura spent most of it secretly preparing Sasuke's birthday surprise. Ayame's advice of pretending not to care seemed to be working. Sasuke hadn't caught her in the act and he didn't seem to suspect her. That day, July 22nd, Sakura met up with her friends in front of Ichiraku Ramen.

"I have a secret mission for you all!" Sakura announced. "Tomorrow's Sasuke's birthday as you all know. I've planned a surprise party for him."

"So you went with the clichés huh?" Temari said.

"Nope. This is totally original!"

Temari gave Sakura a questioning look.

"You'll see what I mean tomorrow night."

"So what's our mission?" Tenten asked.

"Invite all our friends. Like Tenten, invite Lee, Neji, and Guy-sensei. Temari, invite your brothers and Shikamaru. Drag him over if he refuses to come."

"Oh don't worry. He'll come, without a fuss either."

"Have fun with that. Okay, Ino, invite Choji, Kiba, and Asuma-sensei. Hinata, you can invited Naruto, Shino, and Kurenai-sensei."

"Are pets allowed?" Ino asked.

"Of course Kiba can bring Akamaru! But Asuma-sensei can't smoke."

"Got it."

"Hinata, when you invite Naruto tell him to invite Jiraiya-sama."

"Sure thing."

"I'll invite Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-sama, Tsunade-sensei, and maybe a few others in the Hokage's office. Remember this is a secret party so don't tell anyone else about it. The same goes for who you're inviting. If someone else hears, the word will surely spread and Sasuke will get wind of it."

"Got it!"

"Wait!" Ino exclaimed. "Is there a dress code?"

"Ooh! Yes! Thanks for reminding me Ino. It's sort of a Gothic event so go Goth for the night."

"Goth?"

"Yeah. That's sort of what makes it original."

Sakura glanced at Temari.

"Good," the blonde said. "Sasuke doesn't seem like a brightly colored person anyway."

"Exactly why everyone has to wear black. Got it? And be at Sasuke's house by 4:00 p.m."

"Yeah!"

"Now get to work!"

Sakura's friends disappeared and she entered Ichiraku Ramen.

"Teuchi! Ayame! I have a request!"

"Hey Sakura!" Ayame greeted. "What do you need?"

"Can you guys cater a party for me?"

"Sasuke's party?"

"Yeah! Were you eavesdropping?"

"Maybe a little," Ayame replied innocently.

"Remember to keep it secret."

"You bet. Now sit down and order something."

"What?"

"Hi Sasuke!"

Sakura quickly sat down and pretended to be waiting for her order. Sasuke sat down beside her soon after but he was nervous. He kept looking around and reacted to every little sound.

"What's up Sasuke? Is it that girl again?" Sakura asked, touching his arm.

"Yeah," he replied. "I don't know what to do about her anymore."

Sasuke groaned and put his head on the counter.

"Aw. Don't do this to yourself Sasuke," Sakura started, rubbing his back comfortingly. "I could always go tell Hokage-sama. I'm sure she could do something about her. We could charge her with assault or something. Ooh! We could get a restraining order, even better!"

"Does this girl your talking about have black hair?" Teuchi asked, serving Sakura a bowl of plain ramen, going along with her act of pretending she was there for food.

"Yes," Sasuke answered, raising his head. "Why?"

"Is that her?"

Sasuke spun around in his seat and looked to where Teuchi was pointing. Looking around outside of Ichiraku Ramen was a girl with shoulder-length black hair and indigo eyes. She was wearing a black leather miniskirt with a chain belt, a black tube top, black knee-high army boots, black fingerless gloves with metal plates on each, a Konoha headband on her right arm, a black, spiked collar, flaring red lipstick and nail polish, and dark eye shadow.

"That's _her_?" Sakura said when she saw her.

_She definitely looks more his type than I thought. I thought she'd be some slutty airhead like the rest of the girls who like Sasuke._

_**There's no way I'm going to be threatened by **_**her**_**! I'll kick her ass if I see her so much as breathe on Sasuke! **_Inner Sakura bellowed

"Help me," Sakura saw Sasuke mouth to the Ichiraku Ramen owner.

"Hide back here," Ayame whispered indicating the area behind the counter.

"Thank you," Sasuke said silently, before desperately scrambling behind the counter.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Shut up!" she heard Sasuke mumble in embarrassment.

Soon after Sasuke had hidden, the stalker-girl entered Ichiraku Ramen.

"Welcome!" Teuchi said like always, pretending nothing was off. "What'll it be?"

"Nothing," the girl replied shortly. "I just wanted to know if Sasuke's been around here at all today."

Sakura pretended to not be pissed that another girl was looking for _her _Sasuke.

"He might've. Why?" Teuchi asked.

"Cuz girlfriends need to know these things," she replied, proudly it sounded.

"Girlfriend? I thought Sasuke already had a girlfriend," Ayame said, trying to get answers out of her while Sakura was listening.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw the girl's eyes harden.

"What do you mean?" she said a little to sweetly.

"Well, Sasuke's always coming in here with another girl. They're always kissing and looking into each others eyes and telling each other how much they love each other…"

Sakura glared at Ayame skeptically. She didn't know if she was acting, making fun of her, or both. She imagined Sasuke sending her his famous death glare from beneath the counter. Sakura glanced back at the stalker-girl. She was stiff, her jaw was tight, and her fists were clenched.

"Next time you see this girl tell her to back off," she said, her voice full of ice.

"Why don't you tell me that yourself?"

Sakura stood up and turned to the girl. She couldn't remain silent any longer. She had to stick up for herself and her place beside Sasuke. The girl eyed Sakura up and smiled wickedly.

"_You're _my competition?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"There is no competition. Sasuke loves _me_. Otherwise, I wouldn't be walking around lying and claiming I was."

"What kind of fantasy land do you live in?" she laughed.

"You tell me since you visit there more than I do."

"Why would Sasuke love you? He's anti-pink airhead."

"He's also anti-slut you know," she retorted.

The girl looked taken aback.

"You flat-chested bitch!"

"Skank!"

"Ladies, if you're going to fight take it outside," Teuchi said.

"Gladly!" they both shouted.

At that moment, Sasuke revealed himself by standing up and coming between the two kuinoichi.

"Leave Sakura alone Yuki!"

"Its Yumi darling."

_So her name's Yumi._

_**I'll kick her ass!**_

"Stop calling me 'Darling' and 'Dear' and 'Boyfriend!'" Sasuke bellowed. "I'm not interested in you! I'm with Sakura!"

Saying so, Sasuke squeezed Sakura's hand and she felt him preparing to run if he needed to.

"You can't possible be into someone like _her_!" the girl named Yumi exclaimed.

"Well, I am and there's nothing you can do to make me like you more than her."

Sakura smiled. She loved it when Sasuke defended her.

"We'll see about that. Come over to my place tomorrow night and I'll get you into me."

Yumi started towards them but they were running away before her foot had left the floor. Sakura would have stayed and fought but Sasuke was dragging her along as they ran. They stopped at the Training Field and Sasuke slipped to the ground, leaning against one of the tree stumps. Sakura knealed down beside him.

"Why do these things keep happening to me?" Sasuke asked no one, looking up at the sky.

"I'm sure things will start looking up," Sakura reassured him.

"It's been like this everyday since…I can't even remember when it started."

"Don't worry Sasuke. Tomorrow will be better, I promise."

Sakura hugged him and he returned the embrace.

"Oh, I hate to see you so stressed," Sakura crooned into his raven hair.

Sasuke sighed into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with her," he said.

"Please she's nothing. Next time I see her I'm not holding anything back."

He chuckled quietly. They sat there in each other's arms for a few minutes. After a while, Sakura daintily kissed his cheek and pulled away.

"I have a few errands to run. I'm going to see Hokage-sama so, should I ask about that restraining order?"

He laughed again.

"If you think it'll work."

She smiled.

"Will you be safe if I leave you alone?"

"I'll sneak back home in disguise."

"Stay safe. I don't want to hear that she caught you in an alley and molested you or something."

Sasuke laughed again and simply gave her a kiss. He could always find comfort from her. The next day was the day Sakura had been preparing for. It was July 23rd, Sasuke's birthday. She'd made sure everyone Sasuke knew was invited to the party. So far she hadn't heard any gossip about it so it was safe to say the party was still secret. Sakura was at Sasuke's little house decorating. He was out training and she'd sent Kakashi to keep him away until the party started. She was dressed in a black knee-high dress without sleeves and had to be tied in many bows in the back. She wore black lace gloves that went from her knuckles to below the shoulders. She wore boots that looked like the ones she'd seen on Yumi. Sakura also wore black lipstick, eye shadow, and dyed black streaks in her hair and clipped a black bow at the side of her head. She was standing on a chair tacking a black banner from the ceiling that read HAPPY GOTH BIRTHDAY! A knock came on the door.

"Sakura, it's Temari," came the voice on the other side.

"Come in!" Sakura replied, jumping down from the chair.

Temari entered Sasuke's small house with Shikamaru at her side. Temari was dressed in a black miniskirt that was littered with black bows and buckles, a simple black tank top, a black leather jacket, and army boots similar to the ones Sakura was wearing. Shikamaru stayed simple. He was wearing baggy black pants, a black T-shirt, an old black jacket, a black tie, and black boots.

"You guys look great!" Sakura complimented.

"You look like a witch," Temari said, smiling.

"Thank you! Did you make sure to get here inconspicuously?"

"Yeah. The streets were surprisingly empty!"

"Here," Shikamaru said, handing Sakura a little black-wrapped box. "It's Sasuke's present. He probably won't like it but we had to get him something."

"Don't be so pessimistic Shikamaru," said Sakura, accepting the small gift. "I'm sure he'll love it."

"Speaking of which, where is the birthday boy?" Temari asked.

"Kakashi-sensei's bringing him later when everyone's arrived."

"You did a good job decorating," Temari complimented.

Sakura had tied bunches of black balloons together here and there. Black and violet streamers hung from every doorway, window, and staircase. The banner topped it off.

"There are some snacks in the kitchen if you're hungry. I'll go put this up in Sasuke's room."

More and more gothic guests arrived. Some dressed simpler than others. Each pair of guests brought a gift for Sasuke which Sakura hid in his room. Sakura stood on the couch in the living room and looked out at the sea of gothic faces after receiving a text message from Kakashi letting her know they were on their way.

_I hope he'll like it._

"Can I have your attention everyone?"

Everyone looked up at Sakura.

"Thanks for coming tonight. It means a lot to me and I hope Sasuke will feel the same."

"Woo! Go Sakura!"

Everyone clapped for Sakura. She blushed and smiled.

"Um, thanks. Kakashi-sensei is on his way with Sasuke. When they get here we all have to yell 'surprise' or 'happy birthday' or something. Got it?"

Just as she said that, her phone vibrated in her hand. Kakashi had sent her another text message and it simply said: "We're here." Sakura hushed everyone and passed on the message. She jumped to the door and looked through the peephole. Sure enough, Sasuke was no the other side searching for his key. He was casually dressed in a similar attire to Shikamaru. She stepped back and glanced back at the living room window. Kakashi was climbing inside quietly dressed the same way Sasuke was. She mouthed the word "Ready?" to everyone behind her. They gave her silent nods. She turned back to the door and watched the doorknob turn.

Sasuke entered and everyone screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke stood in the doorway, stunned. Sakura bounced forward.

"You knew I was going to do something for your birthday!"

"Yeah but…a Goth party?"

"Do you like it?"

As a reply, Sasuke leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Woo! Let's get this party started!" Ino screamed, turning on the stereo.

The house was filled with the voices of Linkin Park and soon everyone was partying. Sakura smiled at Sasuke and he stared at her.

"You look…"

"Did I go overboard?"

"No. Beautiful. You look beautiful."

Sasuke gathered her up in his arms and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you Sakura. No one's ever done this for me."

"It was the least I could do. You deserve to be spoiled too you know. Now, let's party!"

The party lasted for hours. It was midnight by the time everyone had left. Sakura said good-bye to the last pair to leave and joined Sasuke on the couch.

"Did I do good?" she asked.

"That was great. I can't believe you did all of that for me."

"You were worth the effort."

Sasuke pulled her close.

"You pull Goth off pretty good for someone with pink hair."

"You think? Should I dress like this more often?"

"Dress however you want, you know looks don't matter to me."

"Speaking of which, did Yumi bother you at all today?"

"Surprisingly no. Why?"

Sakura slipped a rolled-up piece of paper into Sasuke's hand.

"That's your birthday present from me," she said, smiling.

Sasuke unrolled the paper and laughed.

"A restraining order?"

"You wanted one didn't you?"

"Yes," he laughed. "Thank you."

He gave her a kiss. When he took a breath she said, "Happy birthday Sasuke-kun," and continued to kiss him.


End file.
